


Головная боль и проблемы с доверием

by Pamdar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, That's Not How The First Order Works, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: У Хакса настолько сильно болит голова, что он вынужден просить Кайло о помощи





	Головная боль и проблемы с доверием

Кайло осознал, что давно перестал слушать, только когда воцарилась тишина. Хакс закончил доклад и теперь сидел неподвижно, словно ждал чего-то.

Бросив попытки следить за бегущими по экрану строками, Кайло поднял взгляд и устало спросил:

— Что-нибудь еще, генерал?

Ему хотелось побыстрее остаться одному и попытаться уложить в голове весь массив неинтересной и наверняка бесполезной информации о текущих делах Ордена, но Хакс не спешил вставать со стула и уходить. Он молчал, сжав губы и напряженно глядя на Кайло.

Это было что-то новенькое. Обычно Хакс сам торопился вернуться к работе как можно быстрее, сводя продолжительность их встреч к минимуму. Наверняка все свободное время он внушал себе, что Кайло не существует.

— Генерал? — снова позвал Кайло, приподнимая бровь.

Наконец Хакс заговорил, выдавливая из себя слова, словно они причиняли ему физическую боль.

— Я вынужден просить вас о помощи, Верховный Лидер, — Хакс совершил невозможное и выпрямил спину еще сильнее. Лицо у него было такое кислое, словно он пытался жевать стекло.

Теперь Кайло заинтересовался. Хоть что-то необычное нарушило привычную рутину.

— Какого рода помощи? — спросил он, готовясь силком вытягивать из Хакса каждое слово, если придется.

Хакс вздохнул обреченно и ответил:

— У меня болит голова.

Кайло недоуменно моргнул. Он ожидал услышать что угодно, но не это.

— Генерал, в Первом Ордене закончились обезболивающие?

— Я принял обезболивающие, — тут же раздраженно ответил Хакс. — Я принял в два раза больше максимально допустимой нормы, не помогает!

В другой раз Кайло не стерпел бы подобного неуважения, но сейчас он решил проигнорировать повышенный тон и присмотреться к Хаксу повнимательнее. На первый взгляд тот выглядел раздражающе безупречно, как и всегда. Но под глазами залегли глубокие тени, лицо стало бледнее обычного, и казалось, что он еще больше похудел.

Дела, должно быть, совсем плохи, раз Хакс обратился за помощью. Интересно.

Хакс с видимым усилием сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил спокойнее:

— Прошу меня простить, Верховный Лидер. Я бы не побеспокоил вас, но головная боль вот-вот начнет сказываться на моей способности выполнять служебные обязанности.

Чем дальше, тем удивительнее. Неужели Хакс добровольно признавался, что плохое самочувствие может помешать ему работать?

И тут Кайло увидел ее — ноющую боль, лишь слегка притупленную обезболивающими. В воображении Хакса она была окрашена в грязно-желтый цвет и ореолом окружала его голову, выходя за ее пределы и нервно пульсируя. А вместе с ней откуда-то из глубины разума пробиралась серая плесень отчаяния.

Для человека, который признавал только черный, у него было очень яркое мышление.

— Такое уже случалось раньше, — продолжил Хакс глухо. — Я не знаю, в чем причина, обследование ничего не обнаружило. Верховный Лидер… Бывший Верховный Лидер Сноук был достаточно любезен, чтобы помогать мне с ней.

— Сноук был что?.. — Кайло показалось, что он ослышался.

Хакс помолчал некоторое время, словно размышляя, стоит ли отвечать. Но его голову пронзил очередной укол, и тогда Хакс сказал:

— Сноук делал что-то. С Силой. Проникал в мой разум, я полагаю, — ему с трудом удавалось скрывать отвращение. — Процедура не была приятной, но помогала. Боль отступала. На некоторое время.

Кайло откинулся на спинку кресла, задумавшись. Он никогда не слышал про подобные практики ни от Сноука, ни от кого-нибудь еще. Но речь шла о Силе, о его поле боя. О том, в чем он разбирался и в чем был хорош, в отличие от поставок медикаментов.

И мысль, что Хакс сам обратился к нему за помощью, воодушевляла.

— Поправь меня, если я неправильно понял, — Кайло не удержался от усмешки. — Ты просишь меня залезть в твой разум?

Лицо Хакса оставалось неподвижным, но серая плесень разрослась сильнее. Кайло она не нравилась.

— Чтобы убрать боль, да, — Хакс едва-едва склонил голову. — Разумеется, вы не обязаны, и если я превысил свои полномочия, то…

— Я помогу, — прервал его Кайло, не оставляя себе возможности передумать. — Попробую понять, в чем дело. Если Сноук смог, то и я смогу.

Заявление было несколько самоуверенным, но Хакс его никак не прокомментировал, продолжая смотреть настороженно.

Тогда Кайло поднялся. Хакс тут же откинулся подальше на стуле и зло процедил:

— Сноук использовал Силу на расстоянии.

— Жаль, что его здесь нет, — бросил Кайло. Некоторые люди совершенно не умели выражать благодарность. Сначала он просто собирался немного приблизиться, но теперь подошел вплотную и встал за спиной Хакса, ожидаемо почувствовав его раздражение.

Решив закрепить результат, Кайло положил пальцы Хаксу на виски. Это было необязательно, но он не мог удержаться.

К раздражению на мгновение примешался липкий страх, тут же подавленный. Но Хакс даже не думал сопротивляться или высказывать недовольство. Насколько же ему плохо?

Кайло осторожно прощупал почву. Он мог чувствовать боль и все те же эмоции: раздражение, нотку страха, который не ушел далеко, совсем слабую надежду на облегчение. Все притуплено таблетками и припорошено серой плесенью безысходности.

Но поверхностные эмоции при желании можно было прочитать и по лицу, без всякой Силы, а вот двинуться хоть немного глубже не получалось. Раньше Кайло никогда всерьез не задумывался о том, чтобы залезть в разум Хакса, не желая связываться с его напряженным жужжанием и не ожидая найти там ничего интереснее бесконечной бюрократии и схем оружия. Теперь Кайло начинал понимать, что попасть внутрь совсем не так просто. Он пытался снова и снова, но чувствовал себя мухой, бьющейся о стекло.

Конечно, был быстрый способ. Стоя за спиной Хакса, держа пальцы на его висках, Кайло чувствовал опьяняющую власть. Похожую на ту, что он ощущал, сжимая рукоять меча. Он скучал по этому. Очень просто сейчас взять молоток и разбить стекло, разломать крепкую защиту разума и ворваться внутрь. Тьма сладко шептала, что именно так и нужно сделать, чтобы окончательно победить в их давнем противостоянии.

И, весьма вероятно, свести Хакса с ума. Кайло вдруг осознал, что ему бы этого не хотелось. Он уже не тот человек, который только ломает все вокруг, он должен стать выше мгновенных импульсов Света и Тьмы.

Были и другие причины. Во-первых, тогда придется самому справляться с рутиной управления или привыкать к новому лицу из генералов — сложно придумать что-то более отвратительное. А во-вторых…

Во-вторых, идея о Хаксе, который добровольно откроет свой сильный разум и впустит туда Кайло, опьяняла даже сильнее.

Вот только Хакс не открывался. Даже если сознательно он хотел избавиться от боли, его подсознание протестовало против вторжения и наращивало все новые и новые слои защиты.

— Ты помнишь, что именно Сноук делал? — спросил Кайло, продолжая попытки войти внутрь. Сдерживать себя от насильственного вторжения становилось все сложнее.

— Я помню, что было больно, — даже в столь уязвимом положении Хакс умудрялся говорить, будто делает большое одолжение. Кайло попытался сменить тактику.

— Если ты расслабишься, то будет не так больно, — сказал он.

Хакс мрачно усмехнулся и ответил:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что эта фраза на самом деле никому ни в одной ситуации не помогла, да?

И словно разум не сразу догнал сказанное, эмоции Хакса пронзила оранжевая нотка. Смесь слабого возбуждения и смущения, понял Кайло с удивлением.

Но с этим можно было работать. Возможно, Хаксу просто нужно переключиться от мрачных эмоций на что-нибудь более бодрящее. Кайло решил импровизировать. Он осторожно принялся выводить пальцами круги, массируя виски Хакса.

Разум Хакса заполнило одно большое недоумение с примесью жгучей жажды тактильного контакта. А в следующую секунду Хакс закрылся намертво, спрятав даже тень эмоции, и подскочил со стула.

— Простите за беспокойство, Верховный Лидер, — быстро произнес Хакс. — Жаль, что не сработало, я поищу другие способы. Прошу меня извинить.

Он кивнул и удалился из помещения раньше, чем Кайло смог придумать, что сказать.

***

Следующие несколько смен Кайло потратил, наблюдая за Хаксом. Пока Первый Орден восстанавливался от понесенных потерь, а остатки Сопротивления залегли на дно, у Кайло не было особого занятия, кроме как выглядеть угрожающе. И вот ему попалась загадка Силы, которую следовало решить. Это вызов, и он в состоянии справиться с ним сам, без помощи любых учителей. Впервые за долгое время затяжной апатии его что-то действительно заинтересовало.

Хакс вел себя, словно ничего не случилось, разве что теперь игнорировал Кайло еще старательнее. Если его головная боль и сказывалась на работе, то Кайло не заметил. Наоборот, наблюдать за Хаксом было даже приятно. Тот носился по мостику, и одно его присутствие внушало офицерам мысль, что все под контролем, и они движутся верной дорогой.

Но тени под глазами Хакса становились все глубже.

Наверное, Хакс будет продолжать работать, даже если кровь польется из его глаз и ушей, и остановится он только тогда, когда взорвется голова. Кайло надеялся, что до настолько необратимых последствий не дойдет. Он попытался представить, как будет справляться без Хакса, и не смог.

Хаксу об этом, конечно, знать не обязательно. Но его головная боль становилась такой сильной, что Кайло мог почувствовать ее, даже не сосредотачиваясь.

Нужно было принимать меры. Кайло подошел к Хаксу и произнес тихо, чтобы никто больше не слышал:

— Я приду к тебе после твоей смены. Переоденься в удобное и приготовь какой-нибудь алкоголь.

Хакс замер. Ни одна мышца не дрогнула на его лице, но по водовороту неопределимых эмоций Кайло понял, что его услышали. Он ушел, не дожидаясь другого подтверждения.

Идея была проста. Очевидно, Хакс доверял Кайло даже меньше, чем в свое время Сноуку, и с этим нужно было что-то сделать. Возможно, более комфортная обстановка поможет ему хоть немного расслабиться. А алкоголь с древних времен служил отличным способом раскрепостить разум. Иногда самые простые приемы срабатывали лучше всего.

В назначенный час Кайло пришел к Хаксу, но увидел совсем не то, что ожидал.

Алкоголем и не пахло. Хакс стоял, запакованный в форму с головы до ног, и, словно ему было мало, сложил руки на груди. Не нужно было владеть Силой, чтобы почувствовать звенящее вокруг него напряжение.

Кайло вздохнул. Ну что за человек.

— В чем дело? — спросил он. — Предполагалось, что ты расслабишься к моему приходу.

— Расслаблюсь? — Хакс мрачно усмехнулся, и показалось, что он едва сдержал нервный смешок. Кайло решил, что сейчас не лучший момент напоминать о субординации. — Расслаблюсь. Сначала ты прикасался ко мне, потом сказал, что придешь перед сном, велел приготовить выпивку и переодеться, а теперь хочешь, чтобы я расслабился? Серьезно?

Кайло настроился на неясные эмоции Хакса, среди которых сейчас преобладало непонимание и что-то еще.

О. Вот в чем дело.

— Ты — идиот, — сказал Кайло. — Я не собирался приставать к тебе или соблазнять тебя. Я надеялся, что на своей территории ты почувствуешь себя увереннее, и я смогу помочь с головной болью.

Хакс не изменил положения, продолжая настороженно смотреть, словно ждал подвоха. Кайло, в свою очередь, разглядывал его, обращая внимания на детали, которые не замечал раньше. На линию губ, например.

— Хотя идея неплохая, — продолжил Кайло после затянувшейся паузы. — Секс мог бы помочь тебе ко мне привыкнуть.

Фраза вызвала ожидаемый эффект — Хакс вышел из оцепенения, к эмоциям добавилось больше оранжевого.

— Спасибо, нет, — он фыркнул и добавил: — У меня сегодня голова болит.

Кайло понял, что улыбается. Такой Хакс нравился ему куда больше.

Но напряжение все еще звенело в воздухе, и сегодня не стоило даже пытаться проникнуть в разум Хакса. Ну, никто не говорил, что будет легко.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кайло. — Не хочешь секс, попробуем что-нибудь другое. Распорядись, чтобы завтра нам подали ужин у тебя. Некоторое время будем есть вместе. И будь так добр, попроси настоящую еду.

Хакс непонимающе вскинул брови. Чему их только учат в академиях? Кайло со вздохом пояснил:

— Совместный прием пищи, как у животных. Твое подсознание воспримет подобный ритуал как знак, что мы из одного племени. Грубо говоря, если я не пытаюсь отобрать у тебя еду, то мне можно доверять.

На некоторое время повисла тишина.

— И ты не попытаешься отобрать у меня еду? — спросил Хакс с усмешкой. Он вернул себе контроль над эмоциями очень быстро.

— Зависит от твоего поведения, — многообещающе ответил Кайло.

Ему все больше нравилась эта игра.

***

За ужином Кайло чувствовал себя словно бедный и дальний родственник на приеме у венценосных господ. Хакс явно пытался отыграться за потерю контроля во время предыдущих встреч, и теперь высокомерие и пренебрежение сквозили даже в том, как он держал приборы. Несколько дней назад подобное поведение вывело бы Кайло из себя, но сейчас он не мог злиться, не по-настоящему.

Кайло многое знал об усилиях, которые стоят за попыткой спрятать боль.

Он ел и лениво следил за движениями длинных пальцев Хакса, сжимающих приборы. Посмотреть было на что. Раньше Кайло об этом не думал, но теперь начинал испытывать легкое сожаление от того, что Хакс отказался от варианта с сексом.

Тьма снова распустила щупальца, призывая взять все, что хочется. Ее голос звучал нежно, но Кайло научился не покупаться сразу на его сладость, а лишь прислушиваться и анализировать. Тьма помогала узнать о своих желаниях, но путь, который она предлагала, не всегда вел к максимальному их удовлетворению. Нет, теперь Кайло слушал только самого себя.

— Не понимаю, как то, что ты на меня пялишься, пока я ем, поможет мне к тебе привыкнуть, — вывел из задумчивости голос Хакса.

— Твое подсознание со временем само разберется, — отмахнулся Кайло. — Кстати, как получилось, что меня тебе впустить сложнее, чем Сноука?

Хакс смерил его долгим пристальным взглядом, словно раздумывая, стоит ли отвечать и насколько честно. Наконец он заговорил:

— Сноук был логичен. Последователен. Хвалил за успехи, наказывал за провалы. Я знал, что от него ожидать, даже если от него не стоило ожидать ничего хорошего. Ты — совершенно непредсказуем, — Хакс обвел вилкой стол с едой. — Я даже не понимаю, что все это значит, и чем для меня закончится. Сейчас тебе скучно, и ты мне помогаешь, а завтра я скажу что-нибудь не то, и Сила воткнет вилку мне в глаз. При всем уважении, Верховный Лидер.

О да, никто не говорил, что будет легко.

— Понимаю, — медленно кивнул Кайло. Он действительно понимал или хотел так думать. — Поможет, если я пообещаю, что не воткну вилку тебе в глаз во время наших ужинов, что бы ты ни сказал?

— Только во время ужинов? — Хакс прищурился.

— Я не даю обещаний, которые не смогу выполнить, — Кайло пожал плечами. — И не вижу смысла давать обещания, в которые ты не сможешь поверить.

Странно, но последняя фраза успокоила Хакса куда больше, чем теплая еда. Казалось, что даже серой плесени внутри него стало меньше.

— Тогда меня устраивает, Верховный Лидер.

Значит, дело в определении границ. Одно правило — и он уже чувствует себя лучше.

Кайло решил закрепить успех и сказал:

— Зови меня Рен.

***

Совместные ужины стали их маленьким секретом, о котором, разумеется, вскоре узнал весь Орден. Слухи ходили самые разные и очень далекие от истины. Почти все считали, что у них роман. Воспользовавшись случаем, Хакс напускал туману и случайно брошенными фразами расставлял акценты, которые позволяли выставить его положение в наиболее выгодном свете и навести ужас на всех остальных. Кайло не волновали его развлечения, у него был собственный проект.

Он всегда приходил на ужин и уходил в одно и то же время, каждый раз согласовывая с Хаксом изменения в их расписании. Кайло первым начал одеваться более раскованно, чтобы подать пример, и через некоторое время Хакс избавился от части своей формы.

Со временем Кайло стал ловить себя на мысли, что ему хотелось большего. Увидеть босые ноги Хакса или его растрепанные волосы. Но он радовался и тем маленьким победам, которые удавалось одержать.

Постепенно Хакс стал разговаривать более непринужденно. Общий смысл его речей обычно сводился к «меня окружают одни идиоты, которые не хотят работать», но Кайло осознал, что из таких бесед узнает намного больше о жизни Ордена, чем из сухих отчетов и безликих цифр. Наверняка Хакс не рассказывал всего, но, по крайней мере, его эмоции подтверждали, что он не плетет заговоры за спиной Кайло.

Кайло в свою очередь каждый вечер очень осторожно скользил Силой по поверхности разума Хакса, не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, просто давая привыкнуть.

— Не знаю, что ты делаешь… — сказал в один из их вечеров Хакс, — но продолжай.

И действительно, его боль притупилась. Кайло это одновременно обрадовало и натолкнуло на некоторые мысли. Оставалось только выбрать подходящее время, чтобы проверить теорию.

Но Хакс очень воодушевился снижением уровня боли и взялся за работу с удвоенной силой, поэтому случай все не представлялся.

— Ты уверен, что мне не нужно идти с тобой? — Кайло разглядывал изображение мрачной планеты, примостившейся на орбите красного карлика, и пытался разобраться в собственной тревоге. Что-то было не так, только он не мог понять, что именно.

— К зенианцам? Ни в коем случае, — в очередной раз ответил Хакс. — Они — единственная раса в Галактике, которой удалось совместить развитые технологии с зашкаливающим суеверием. Тебя с твоей магией они наверняка посчитают колдуном и попытаются сжечь на ритуальном костре.

— А мы не можем их просто захватить? — спросил Кайло. Звучало как чистое ребячество, но ему не нравилась эта серая планета, не нравились ее пепельные облака и больше всего не нравилось, что Хакс собирался пойти туда без него.

— Можем и захватим, — кивнул Хакс с совершенно серьезным видом. — Но сейчас нападение обойдется дороже, чем просто купить у них необходимый металл и забыть о Зениане до лучших времен.

Кайло сверлил взглядом изображение, надеясь, что Сила позволит ему увидеть будущее или хотя бы сотрет пепельную планету с карты Вселенной, но серый шар продолжал невозмутимо вращаться. Он напоминал о плесени, которая ползла из души Хакса, когда у него случался особенно плохой день.

Со времен их первого совместного ужина им с Хаксом впервые придется быть так далеко друг от друга. Кайло и сам не ожидал, что настолько к нему привыкнет. Возможно, дело в этом, а не в мрачных прогнозах будущего.

В конце концов, с Хаксом будет отряд штурмовиков. И он не первый год этим занимается. Все пройдет нормально.

— Я встану на орбите, а ты возьмешь с собой аварийный передатчик и сообщишь сразу, как только тебе покажется, что на тебя кто-то косо посмотрел, — приказал Кайло.

Хакс смерил его удивленным взглядом.

— Не получится. Зенианцы считают любую стороннюю связь во время торговли плохой приметой.

— Плевать, — отозвался Кайло. — Запихай его себе в пломбу, если нужно.

— К сожалению, моя единственная пломба занята цианидом.

Даже со способностью читать разум Кайло не смог определить, шутит Хакс или нет.

— Придумай что-нибудь, — в итоге сказал Кайло. — Кто здесь самый умный?

Удивительно, но детский аргумент сработал.

***

Внутренняя тревога только усиливалась с тех пор, как Хакс отправился на Зениан. Чтобы отвлечься, Кайло пытался читать справочную информацию о зенианцах, большая часть которой приходилась на описание их разнообразных верований. Раса, выглядящая как покрытые короткой шерстью гуманоиды с хоботами вместо носов, считала плохой приметой почти все, кроме пепельного снегопада. Их пантеон был полон разнообразных чудовищ и злобных мстительных богов, а главной особенностью культуры Зениана специалисты считали дурную привычку воровать из чужих религий самые мерзкие обычаи и традиции. Радовало только то, что они не покидали родную солнечную систему, считая это дурнейшей из примет.

Зенианцы верили, что Галактику населяют злобные призраки, колдуны и ужасные монстры. И Кайло даже не мог обвинить их в том, что они неправы.

Он был на середине истории об отвергнутом полубоге, который украл с небес огонь, принес его зенианцам и обратил в пепел все их города, когда передатчик вдруг ожил.

— Рен, — заговорил он спокойным голосом Хакса. — Хорошая новость — их устраивают условия нашей сделки. Плохая — они собираются сжечь меня из-за цвета моих волос. Сойдет за «косо посмотрел»?

Вскочив с места, Кайло почувствовал, как Сила в одно мгновение заклубилась вокруг него, требуя разрушения. Как они посмели. Шаттл… Нет, слишком долго.

Кайло сосредоточился и закрыл глаза, вспоминая Хакса, его головную боль, синяки под глазами и длинные пальцы. Это было легко.

Когда он открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя посреди большого темного зала у длинного стола. Кайло посмотрел на свои руки и увидел сквозь них каменный пол. Не такая качественная астральная проекция, как у Люка, но тоже неплохо.

Туземцев, по крайней мере, впечатлило. Облаченные в черные балахоны зенианцы в ужасе отодвинулись от стола вместе со стульями, принявшись складывать пальцами знаки, защищающие от злых духов. Некоторые из них Кайло даже узнал.

— Который? — спросил он у Хакса. Тот сидел на другом конце стола и невозмутимо нарезал кусок мяса. Только закончив, он ткнул вилкой в сторону зенианцев.

— Тот, что в центре.

Сила не признавала таких мелочей как расстояние. Вилка выскользнула из рук Хакса, пролетела через весь зал и воткнулась главному зенианцу в глаз так глубоко, что остался торчать только кончик рукоятки.

— Кто из вас только что получил продвижение по службе? — спросил Кайло с холодным спокойствием, переводя взгляд с одного дрожащего зенианца на другого.

Тот, что сидел справа, принялся неуверенно поднимать руку, и тут же получил летящим ножом в ухо. Остальные замерли, боясь даже вздохнуть.

Кайло упивался их страхом, но куда больше — взглядом, которым на него украдкой смотрел сейчас Хакс. Ради него стоило устроить шоу.

— Там, откуда я родом, тройка считается волшебным числом, — произнес Кайло, заставив свой голос отражаться от стен. За окном сверкнула молния, и следом начался шторм. Первый в истории планеты. — Думаю, вашему третьему лидеру повезет больше. Но советую хорошо подумать, прежде чем взять на себя эту ответственную роль и сделать что-нибудь, что мне не понравится.

Зенианцы напряженно думали. Кайло чувствовал, как получает звание самой худшей приметы в культуре Зениана и персональную страничку в их пантеоне. Хакс откинулся на спинке стула и сказал:

— Даю подсказку, господа. Вам следует начать с предложения хорошей скидки.

***

Кайло ждал в каютах Хакса, сложив руки на груди. Когда Хакс вошел, его волосы и форму все еще покрывал зенианский пепел. Словно его душа вытолкнула всю серую плесень наружу как чужеродный объект, и оставалось только отряхнуться.

Хакса сейчас действительно переполняли приятные эмоции, но Кайло был слишком зол, чтобы обрадоваться.

— Ты знал, — начал Кайло без лишних предисловий. — Разумеется, ты знал. Рыжий мех упоминается почти во всех зенианских мифах.

— Конечно, знал, — кивнул Хакс. — Я бы не допустил такой глупой ошибки.

— Зачем?

Прежде чем ответить, Хакс подошел к ближе, почти вплотную к Кайло.

— Не все здесь умеют читать мысли, — начал он тихо и угрожающе. — Еда — это хорошо, но я должен был убедиться, что тебе можно доверять. Хотя бы в том, что ты придешь, если будет нужно.

— Хотя бы?

— Я не требую от тебя того, что ты дать не можешь, — не помедлил с ответом Хакс. — Но то, что можешь… Я хочу все.

Его эмоции переливались всеми цветами, с преобладанием черного и оранжевого, словно взрыв. Кайло редко видел что-то столь же прекрасное.

— И как, убедился? — спросил Кайло.

Хакс победно улыбнулся и преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. Кайло ответил на поцелуй сразу, мгновенно забывая про свою злость и раздражение.

Сила еще гуляла по крови Кайло, усиливая возбуждение. Хакса хотелось залпом выпить до дна, и его хотелось смаковать по капле вечность. Хакс отвечал с той же страстью.

Поцелуй все длился и длился. В какой-то момент Кайло положил ладонь Хаксу на затылок, и Хакс позволил себе немного расслабиться и замедлить темп.

Вот оно. То, чего Кайло так жаждал. Он перехватил инициативу, и Хакс впустил его, добровольно и со столь же сильным желанием.

Это желание возникло далеко не сегодня, понял Кайло, и долго зрело, ждало своего часа, прежде чем вырваться наружу, сметая все на своем пути.

Кайло чувствовал себя пьяным и почти всесильным.

— Знаешь, — пробормотал Хакс, отстраняясь и глядя на него слегка расфокусированным взглядом. — Сейчас я верю, что ты мог бы залезть ко мне в мозги.

Кайло знал наверняка, что сейчас — мог. Залезть, перевернуть ящик с детскими травмами, осветить фонариком самые темные подростковые фантазии, разобрать на кусочки каждую идею юности, осмеять каждую ошибку, каждый неверный выбор. И Хакс позволил бы ему.

— Об этом, — Кайло отстранился чуть дальше. — Возможно, проникать в разум не придется.

Хакс вопросительно смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. Кайло жестом велел ему опуститься на диван и сам сел рядом.

— У меня есть теория, — начал Кайло, чувствуя, что теперь ему самому приходится выдавливать из себя слова. Потому что мог бы сказать раньше, но был слишком труслив. Слишком боялся, что тогда Хакс перестанет в нем нуждаться, прекратятся их ужины, и Кайло вернется к апатии и бессильной злости. К бесцветному одиночеству.

Но вот он, подходящий момент, когда появилась возможность сделать все правильно. Кайло соврал бы себе, если бы сказал, что ему не интересно заглянуть в каждый темный шкаф в мозгу Хакса. Но иногда стоит пожертвовать меньшим, чтобы получить главный приз.

Кайло хотел не тело и не секреты, он хотел Хакса целиком. А для этого нужно было заслужить его доверие.

— Я думаю, Сноук время от времени просвечивал твой разум, проверяя, не зародились ли там опасные для него мысли. Просвечивал так часто, что твоему организму пришлось приспосабливаться. В итоге возникло привыкание.

Хакс помолчал некоторое время, переваривая, потом произнес:

— И я начал приходить сам, унижая себя просьбами о помощи, — он горько усмехнулся. — Могу поверить, очень в духе Сноука.

Кайло кивнул и продолжил:

— А после его смерти началась ломка. Но когда мы начали проводить больше времени вместе, ты регулярно стал получать Силу в малых дозах и выходить из этого состояния. Думаю, скоро ты полностью излечишься.

Наблюдение за водоворотом эмоций Хакса приносило огромное наслаждение. Кайло позволил себе сделать паузу, прежде чем озвучить главную мысль:

— И еще, Сила есть Сила. Думаю, проникать в твой разум не обязательно, убрать головную боль можно способом попроще.

— Как? — спросил Хакс, хмурясь.

— Позволь мне, — Кайло вытянул руку вперед, представляя, что массирует голову Хакса пальцами, и направил Силу.

Хакс содрогнулся всем телом от неожиданности и слишком сильных чувств. Кайло продолжил массаж, легко надавливая Силой в разных местах и вытряхивая из рыжих волос пепел.

Иногда самые старые средства — самые надежные.

— Ох… — Хакс закрыл глаза. — Если бы твои враги знали, что ты так умеешь, то уже сложили бы оружие и упали к твоим ногам.

— Это обещание? — спросил Кайло, улыбаясь.

Хакс не ответил. Он медленно наклонялся вперед, пока не уткнулся лбом в плечо Кайло.

Напряжение тяжелого дня растворялось в воздухе, краски эмоций светлели. Головная боль ушла, а плесень смыло волнами покоя и блаженства, на которых качался Хакс.

Хакс спал.

Кайло сидел, не шевелясь, боясь спугнуть хрупкое ощущение равновесия. Можно ли проявить доверие лучше, чем уснуть в присутствии другого человека? Можно ли испытать силу ярче, чем почувствовав голову врага на своем плече? И кто обладает сейчас большей властью?

Кайло не знал ответов на эти вопросы. Он знал только, что теперь мог сделать с Хаксом все, что угодно. Поэтому он осторожно переместит его в кровать и, может быть, ляжет спать рядом.

Ему не нужно было видеть будущее, чтобы предугадать, что завтра за ужином они что-нибудь выпьют, а потом протестируют другие способы укрепить доверие.


End file.
